Kyoya the Highwayman
by xslightlyweirdx
Summary: I had this idea whilst listening to the poem, and it's all about well... Kyoya as the Highwayman, Haruhi as Bess, Hikaru as the jealous ostler, Tamaki as King George; Kaoru, Honey and Mori as the Kings men.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC, or the poem the Highwayman; only the ideas within the story. Btw, theses chapters may not be very long, especially this one and the next one. It's using a lot of imagination just to create the small piece, but please enjoy anyway!

The poem, set in 18th century Japan, tells the story of a Kyoya the highwayman who is in love with Haruhi, Ranka the innkeeper's daughter. Betrayed to the authorities by Hikaru, a jealous ostler (stableman), Kyoya escapes ambush when Haruhi sacrifices her life to warn him.

**Chapter 1**

_The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,_

_The road was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,_

_The road was a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor,_

_And the highwayman came riding-_

_Riding – riding-_

_The highwayman came riding up to the old inn-door..._

Kyoya rode down the twisting long lane like he had done so many times before. He sighed, his warm breath creating grey clouds out of his mouth in the cold winter air; he could only see it thanks to the ghostly galleon that shone in the sky above him.

The road he and his stunning charcoal horse with the ebony mane and tail that shone in the eerie moonbeams; was surrounded by dark moors that glowed almost purple in the radiant moonshine shadow.

Kyoya couldn't help but think of the names they called him in the streets. 'The elusive Highwayman' 'The one who can't be caught' 'The traitor in love', all suited him, but there was one that particularly stood out in his mind.

The way he moved in the darkness had people believe he was scary, someone to be feared, and that made him powerful. They dubbed him 'The Shadow King'. Kyoya loved the sound of that, the way it rolled off him tongue and out of his mouth. It summed him up. It was perfect.

The wind whipped through his clothes, and brought him back to the present. It howled like a pack of wolves in his ears and through the trees that hung down over the lane. It struck him, particularly his hat with such a force that Kyoya felt compelled to release the reins with one of his pale calloused hands. He calmly placed the free hand on top of his hat. It had fallen off more than once in the fields on the way to his destination and beautiful lover – Haruhi, so he didn't want another slight setback from seeing her because he had to get off of his magnificent steed to retrieve the infernal thing.

Kyoya felt blessed by the darkness, after all, he couldn't be seen, and he didn't want to be seen. Of course he didn't want to be seen, he was a highwayman; if he was seen he would be killed or ratted out by someone. That couldn't happen, Haruhi was his everything. He needed to be there for her.

He chuckled as he recalled a show he had seen when he was younger. They had said very much the same thing. They were a group of three men acting as ladies, in a large theatre with intricate designing. Kyoya remembered he had to pick a few – a lot – of pockets to be able to afford entrance, but it was worth the risk. The trio swung each other around as they talked about how to love a woman. Truly. One of the... ladies said that rather than die for her, you should always be there for the girl you love. Kyoya had made a promise to himself that day, that that is what he would do. And Kyoya never broke his promises.

The Shadow King shivered as another gust of cool wind blew against his frame. He then promptly shook again as he thought about where he was headed with slight twinge of excitement.

His horses head began to shake, his master had tensed up in his excitement, and it the feeling made him nervous and wary. Kyoya reached down to pat his black neck, and he whispered some soothing words into the turned back ears. Kyoya felt his horse relax somewhat underneath him, and went back to plodding on at his usual pace.

Although he was undoubtedly excited, Kyoya still felt a slight surge of panic coursing through his veins. What if he was caught? He couldn't be there for his beautiful Haruhi. But as usual, his main worry was the girl. What if _**she**_ was caught with him? There would be serious consequences for her, probably resulting in her death.

With these thoughts Kyoya pulled his horse to a stop, and considered turning back. But no. He couldn't do it; he needed to see her smiling face, lighting up in the special way it did just for him. He needed to see her. He quickly kicked his horse forward. Determined now to reach the dark haired girl.

Kyoya obviously wasn't far from where he wanted to be, not a ten minute ride later he could just make out the inn in the dim light. The Shadow King saw through the shadows that the place was dark. Out of trust though, he knew Haruhi would still be awake and waiting for him. He had promised her.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Any good? I dunno why I was listening to this song in the first place, but still... I immediately thought of Kyoya as the no-name highwayman for reasons completely unknown to me, but ah well, hopefully it makes for a good story! As usual... R&amp;R please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Wish I did, but I do not own Ouran HSHC or the amazing poem. (Well I find it amazing, though somewhat depressing. Shockingly. Considering it's all about death for love. That's not good times)

**Chapter 2**

_He'd a French cocked-hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin, _

_A coat of the claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;_

_They fitted with never a wrinkle: his boots were up to the thigh!_

_And he rode with a jewelled twinkle,_

_His pistol butts a-twinkle,_

_His rapier hilt a twinkle, under the jewelled sky_

As Kyoya began to near the inn where his beautiful love was kept shut in her room at night, so no harm could come to her - this was one thing Kyoya was grateful to her father Ranka for, the safety, not the lock-up – he checked himself over.

His French cocked-hat sat aloof his head with dignity. It was usually grey in colour, but currently in the dark it appeared the colour of coal. Black. Pitch black. Though under the bright white light of the moon its rim was still very visible. The gold colour shone brightly in the night; under close examination you could see the very faint outlines of rearing and bucking horses. The original images had faded with age.

Kyoya had owned the hat since he was a boy; he had received it as a present from his older – and only – sister on his eighth birthday. His father was not pleased. But then again he never was with anything Kyoya received, or got for anyone else. Nothing was ever enough for him. Hence why Kyoya had turned to crime; to escape his bastard of a father – as Haruhi often said.

The Shadow King then examined how the bunch of lace gathered at his chin. Haruhi had a horrible habit of pushing it up closer to his lower face whenever he arrived. '_She has been brought up properly'_ Kyoya grinned in the darkness to himself.

Kyoya pulled some of the material out of his jacket, where it had been pushed down for comfort sakes whilst he was riding. His hands, which were pale blue in colour from the cold, shook uncontrollably as he pushed the lace to gather "respectfully" at his chin.

Haruhi did make him laugh. She was one of the only people who did. She always said that his lace was too low, and it made him look unfashionable and dishonourable. Kyoya had a horrible habit of wearing it too low, just so she would place her fingers near his face, and be forced to graze her fingers there. Skin on skin; that was the feeling he craved from her.

Kyoya felt his face colour slightly as he remembered her touch. Something very forbidden until after marriage. She had let him feel her skin. Haruhi he would admit was a more than slightly lazy female, and she obviously could not be bothered to retrieve her gloves for propriety's sake.

He smoothed down his coat next. It was beautifully designed; red and soft. It smelled slightly of her perfume, whenever Kyoya had to hide out, or wasn't able to see her he was grateful for the aroma. He could still clutch some remnant of her near. Sometimes he wished he could just take her with him; but Kyoya was highly aware of the danger and likelihood of death at every doorstep. He couldn't do that to his maiden, he just couldn't.

The red was dark, but still visible in the night, and the softness was welcomed on his skin. It was made of real fox fur, and was always warm. The coat was something he was often grateful for in the winter, but not so much during the summer months.

His breeches were comfortable; made of brown doe-skin. They were smooth, and were good for their purpose because they didn't cause too much friction on the saddle. Although they were slightly expensive, Kyoya was happy with his decision to buy them. They looked good, even when they were a bit dirty after a hard sleep on the ground. Which seemed to happen too regularly for Kyoya's liking.

Kyoya pressed down on a crease that had become indented in them, simply because of the amount of riding. It smoothed out immediately. Kyoya smiled, - a rare occasion, but he was on his way to Haruhi after all – the tendency they had to not wrinkle was another reason he liked them.

He checked his boots. They had some slight wear-and-tear on them. He hardly ever took them off, he never saw the need too - unless he was washing them, or himself of course. Currently, they had some hardly noticeable rims of dirt. Kyoya decided not to fuss over his boots too much; he knew Haruhi wouldn't be that interested in what he looked like. Other than the lace; which was her one vice Kyoya had decided.

They were black, and reflected the ghostly shine of the moon. They crinkled a bit at his ankles, but they were comfortable for everything, hence why Kyoya had brought them. They were used for riding, walking, and stealth. The last one was the most important; it was vital to his life that the boots wouldn't creak or squeak.

His eyes twinkled as he thought more and more about his destination. He looked down, as he chuckled. A flash caught his eyes, it was his pistol butt. Kyoya made a point to shine it with water and the corner of his coat every day. It was the first one he had been given, and it was very reliable. Kyoya liked it, and made certain to 'show off its reliability' every chance he got.

As he moved slightly in the saddle Kyoya spied his rapier that sat in its hilt at his side, next to his pistol. Kyoya's rapier hilt was encrusted with a couple of jewels, which sparkled in the starlight. It was modest, but still, it didn't need to be fancy for its purpose did it?

The inn drew near, and in anguish that he wasn't arriving as fast as he would have liked too, which would have meant he flew there – which was impossible – he threw his head up to look at the sky. It was a good time passer Kyoya had found when he was on long journeys that required him travelling by night. Some of the nights diamonds were hidden behind long clouds that seemed to stretch for miles, but Kyoya quickly found a clear patch large enough to see a decent amount through.

It was bejewelled, and each night-time diamond sparkled and stood out in the dark. Kyoya let his mind drift to think about what the stars must be thinking of him. It wasn't uncommon for him to wonder this, he was often lonely on his travels; so he imagined some company, usually being the stars.

* * *

><p>If you like it please review, otherwise I won't bother uploading a new chapter because you must not like it. Yes, I am evil x)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Ouran HSHC, then there would be a second series and one of the hosts would have kissed Haruhi. If I owned the Highwayman poem... well people should get down on their knees for worship and call me a genius.

**Chapter 3**

_Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard,_

_And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;_

_He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there_

_But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,_

_Bess, the landlord's daughter,_

_Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair._

Kyoya very nearly cried for joy, when he looked down from the stars again, his midnight horse was plodding into the dark inn-yard. He kept his mouth shut though, his horse's hooves were making quite enough noise as they clattered and clashed against the grey cobblestones.

He quickly dismounted his noble steed and tied his reins around a post that stuck up out of the ground visibly in the dim light. Kyoya pulled his coat slightly to one side so he could release his whip from its hold. He just had the whip for decoration, and this simple purpose. He saw no particular merit in beating his horse for no reason. The stunning animal wasn't a machine. And he was required for his 'career'.

He cautiously tapped his whip against the shutters, just because the inn looked dark didn't mean that Ranka, Haruhi's overprotective father wasn't still up cleaning dishes and what-not. If he caught Kyoya talking to his beautiful daughter he would die. Definitely. Ranka would probably see no need to call on the King's men, and instead would have Kyoya's blood on his hands the same moment he spotted the two together.

Kyoya let out a deep breath when the shutters remained locked and barred. His shoulders sagged a bit, and he didn't realize there was that much tension building in him. Kyoya allowed himself a moment of peace to recuperate and stop his legs from shaking. He wasn't aware of just how terrified he really was. He doubled over a bit because his legs were unable to hold his whole weight. Though Kyoya knew it was just nerves, and gave himself a second for them to ease.

After the minute was up, Kyoya walked quickly over to the kitchen window. Her room was above it. His eyes shone in anticipation. He whistled their made up tune to the window. They had created it especially for this reason, so she would know that he was there. Haruhi had thought of it, she could be so brilliant at times. That was one of the many reason's he loved her so.

It only took a moment for the shutters to fly open, and her candlelight shone through. Haruhi leant out the window to get a better view of him, and allow him get a better look at her. She had missed him so much in the past weeks when they had been unable to see each other.

It was late, and Haruhi had been sat in her room terrified that he was never going to turn up at all. That when she woke in the morning and the paper was delivered it would say his name 'caught' and 'publicly hanged' shortly after. The thought scared Haruhi senseless. For the past few hours she had been sat unconsciously twiddling her thumbs and fingers in her short brown hair.

"Kyoya..." she breathed quietly, her warm air creating mist in the cool night breeze outside, "I missed you, I had almost given up hope." Feeling very foolish as soon as the words left her petite shapely mouth. Kyoya had been all over, and not been caught, why should these past weeks have been any different? Though she loved him, she was constantly worried; his profession wasn't exactly fantastic or perfectly suited for them both to be together. He was away all the time; they hardly ever saw each other because he was constantly on the run.

Haruhi had discussed the matter with him one time; just to let him know that she was worried about him, and that she wanted to be with him. Kyoya had told her not to worry, he would be fine. He also told her that he wanted to be with her all the time also; however he could not offer her anything stable. And if he was caught so was she. When Haruhi had told him she didn't care, he chuckled almost inaudibly before pushing a wandering strand of hair from her face. Kyoya just told her that she was beautiful and that her safety was his main priority; then leaned down to kiss her lips.

He chuckled and she hurriedly shushed him, knowing that he would be literally murdered by her father. And so would she if they were caught. Kyoya looked up at her; her window was only about a metre taller than him. He could make out her figure, large eyes and choppy brown hair that she'd obviously been fiddling with in her worry. Her eyes stood out at him, he could see them the most clearly. They were huge and a milk chocolate colour. Kyoya held up a finger, and started to move away back into the main yard he heard Haruhi huff into the dark abyss of the night.

* * *

><p>This time I am serious, this is the last freebee chapter. 4 reviews for an Chapter 4! x) I love being evil.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Is there a second season? Have any of the hosts kissed her yet? Is everyone on their knees worshipping my genius? No.

**Chapter 4**

_And dark in the old inn-yard a stable-wicket creaked_

_Where Tim the ostler listened; his face was white and peaked;_

_His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay,_

_But he loved the landlord's daughter,_

_The landlord's red-lipped daughter,_

_Dumb as a dog he listened, and he heard the robber say-_

Hikaru, Ranka's hired ostler was just finishing up the stables for the night. They had been particularly mucky, though Hikaru didn't really do himself any favours when he kept stopping to chat with the horses. Some people seemed to think he was mad, but he wasn't. Hikaru was certain he wasn't. But when he was alone with the animals all day he just gradually began to talk with them.

He would listen to their snorts, the beautiful creatures stamping their feet impatiently and in indignation. As he thought about beautiful creatures he allowed his mind to wander to his masters even more gorgeous daughter.

Hikaru let himself think about her delicate features, her short brown hair, big brown eyes and plump pink lips. How he wanted to kiss those lips. He imagined their taste, her taste. Hikaru's hand shot to his own mouth and he tentatively pressed his lips to the bony whiteness of his skin.

It didn't feel like a woman's lips. Or taste like them for that matter, it tasted like sawdust. He felt ridiculous; though he couldn't help but love her so. Hikaru ran his hand through his normally fiery red hair; it was now completely covered in hay and sawdust. The unwanted dust flew from his hair, and scattered in the wind. It went everywhere.

Hikaru, with his now sawdust clogged nose, and smothered face, walked over to the candle. Seconds after he blew it out, he heard a slight commotion in front of the stables. Curious, Hikaru crawled over to the stable entrance. He crouched in the small crevice behind one of the stable doors so he could see the whole inn-yard if he peered far enough.

As soon as he had shifted into a comfortable position, Hikaru heard some of the sound stop; there was a slight shuffling, before Hikaru felt the dull tell tale thud of someone or something landing hard onto the solid ground. He heard horses hooves and feet moving harmoniously nearby in the dark yard.

Hikaru didn't dare move until he heard the footsteps stop what he estimated to be about five metres away. He pushed his knees down so that they were on the ground with his feet, before reaching up so his hands rested firmly on the stable door. Hikaru pulled himself up so slowly he was dead silent. He peered over the chipping top of the wooden door, the sight that befell him shocked him to his core.

The moon, the only source of light, was hidden behind the moon but the nosy ostler could still make out something there. Hikaru saw the shape of a man, relatively tall; wearing a red coat, a typical French cocked-hat on his head. There was vibrant white lace gathered under his chin. For someone staying at an inn he appeared somewhat overdressed. He turned to the side slightly, like he was searching the dark for something, maybe he had heard him? Hikaru brushed this question off, it was highly unlikely, he didn't hear himself.

The moon peeked out from behind its grey solace, its white beams lighting the courtyard. Hikaru stifled a gasp as he recognized the man. The Highwayman. The Shadow King. He was indeed graceful as he walked across the cobblestones. Hikaru watched as Kyoya fumbled around for a moment before pulling something out of his boot. Entranced, the interfering ostler gazed at the taller man as he tapped with a long stick – Hikaru supposed it was his horse whip – on the shutters.

Hikaru watched on as Kyoya tensed, obviously waiting for something to happen. When nothing did the highwayman visibly relaxed. There was something about the way he moved that made Hikaru think that something was up.

The elusive Shadow King walked towards the kitchen window; towards Haruhi's window. Hikaru gasped, immediately worried for his pale skinned love. Though he soon saw he had nothing to fear. Kyoya simply stood under her window and began whistling.

Hikaru felt his face contort in different emotions, surprise and confusion among them. He watched inquisitively as the dark figure stayed stock still under her window for a moment, before the shutters were flung open hastily. Candlelight immediately flooded the dark yard.

Upon seeing her face Hikaru felt as though it wasn't just the cobblestones that were lit up, her radiance shone on his face. Hikaru suddenly feared for Haruhi, his love. What he didn't realize was that he was not the only one in the yard that was passionately in love with the delicate red lipped beauty.

Hikaru was about to jump out to stop him but retracted to the confines of the dark stable when he saw them chatting. That's it. She wasn't scared by his appearance at her window, nor was she shocked at him being there. That meant that Haruhi either didn't know who Kyoya was, or they had organised this meeting. Due to the whistled tune before her appearance, Hikaru guessed it was the latter.

The ostler was all at once jealous of the dark man. Haruhi had leant out her window so she could get a better view of him, her hair was slightly askew. Why? Hikaru could only guess that she had been playing with it in anticipation of Kyoya's arrival.

Why couldn't it be him that she was obviously in love with? Why a man who was wanted for theft and crimes against that of the law? Hikaru was visibly seething with jealousy. It could almost have been dripping out of every pore and orifice.

Though he was still curious to hear this man speak, so Hikaru listened closely to what the man had to say.

* * *

><p>Alright, I have given up on the whole review thing. Wales is too boring, so I have written a new chapter in boredom for you. BE HAPPY.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Dear TheNextAlice, thank you for your review, and yes it was enough because I wrote a new chapter (previous) for you :D (sorry I didn't let you know, but I wasn't going to write a new one, but I was so I checked my fanfiction 2. I read your review and decided that I'd write a new one is that boring:L) And the lace... I s'pose it's like a scarf! If you look up pictures of the highwayman on Google images, then there is sometimes a big white fluffy bit that sort of tucks into his coat. Tbh, I don't really know :S but it just sort of fitted in with the poem

Disclaimer: And the point of this thing is...? Anyway, still don't own Ouran or the poem; both belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 5**

_"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
>But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;<br>Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
>Then look for me by moonlight,<br>Watch for me by moonlight,  
>I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."<em>

Kyoya chuckled when he heard Haruhi's unladylike huff at him leaving her leaning out of her window. The Shadow King moved quickly through the darkness towards his coal coloured horse; hurriedly untying the animal and mounting him. He patted him and began to manoeuvre the horse through the pitch black courtyard with the moon's guidance.

Hikaru watched with wide eyes at the man mounting his animal with ease; graceful as a swan. The horse completely at ease with him from the moment he untied it. The easily jealous, red haired ostler continued to stare as Kyoya kicked the horse gently on the sides into a slow walk. Underneath his capable rider, the horse attempted to find his feet uneasily but with confidence.

Gently, he guided the midnight black animal towards the soft candlelight that shone from Haruhi's casement. Kyoya stopped the horse so that he could see his love easily. The positioning was a lot better than it had been previously, he could see more of her stunning features. Kyoya could fully see her shining eyes which had hooked him, and taken his breath away originally. His raven coloured orbs stared at her almost unconsciously. The Shadow King watched as her pale cheeks coloured a dainty shade of pink, before he realized it was his gaze that was making her blush.

Kyoya coughed a bit and looked to the floor to cover his slight laugh. He knew he had been taking a note of her beauty, but hadn't realized his staring was so intense that it was making her embarrassed. When he looked up Haruhi was looking down, her hair bobbed about somewhat on her head; she was chuckling silently. Kyoya had never wanted to kiss her as much as he did then. She really was something.

When she had finished, brown met silver, Kyoya wanted to bask in the moment; he couldn't. It was one issue he hated with a passion. Being a wanted criminal he couldn't stay in one place for too long, or he'd be caught. Kyoya hated the fact that all of their rendezvous' were so short; however that was what had kept the spark alive between them for so long. The uncertainty. The danger. They both loved the feeling, it was thrilling. They had both fallen in love with a dangerous love.

He had a sudden urge to take her with him, but he knew that he couldn't. Kyoya didn't want that life for her. He knew he didn't deserve her love. Kyoya wanted so much more for her; he needed her safety and security, something he could never provide. Their meetings were usually small and between long periods of time. The Shadow King promised himself that they were going to happen much more often. He needed her, like she wanted him. What Kyoya didn't know, was that she needed him too. The elusive criminal wanted her to know that he loved her, properly know. Kyoya decided that he would go and find her something, a golden ring.

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
>But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;<br>Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
>Then look for me by moonlight,<br>Watch for me by moonlight,  
>I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."<p>

Hikaru eyeballed the exchange with eager jealous eyes. He knew what he had to do to get his love to see that he was dangerous. To love him instead. He waited in the darkness, he needed the opportune time.

* * *

><p>I am so so so sorry about the size of this chapter. The fact that all it gave me was a piece of speech was really difficult to work around, but still... I hope you're enjoying it so far :) (hopefully the next chapter will be longer, however it is basically about the highwayman leaving the inn, so...although, i'm pretty sure the chapters after that will be a better length :D)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do not own Ouran HSHC or the poem, wish I did, but I don't. (DARN xD)

**Chapter 6**

_He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand,  
>But she loosened her hair in the casement! His face burnt like a brand<br>As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
>And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,<br>(Oh, sweet, black waves in the moonlight!)  
>Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the West.<em>

Hikaru stayed stock still where he was, crouching in the darkness behind the stable door. 'Why couldn't the man just leave already?' the stable boy thought impatiently from his crevice. He would have to run, long and fast if he wanted to get to his destination and back to the inn in time for the morning shift.

Kyoya wanted so badly to touch her, to feel her sweet-smelling soft skin meeting his slightly rougher hands. He took off his hat and put it in his right hand to hold. Kyoya stood up in his stirrups. He felt his scarlet coat unfolding around his stomach as he straightened himself. His prized horse moved slightly beneath him to accustom to the shift of weight. Kyoya lost his balance for a moment, and then regained his previous – if existent around Haruhi; he couldn't be quite sure – composure.

The Shadow King released his rein with his left – now blue from cold - hand, lifted it and stretched it out to meet Haruhi's tender pale one. Their fingers brushed against each other, not quite able to reach a solid though gentle hold. Both huffed into the darkness at the lack of contact. Haruhi pulled her hand back up to her window; Kyoya looked at her surprised. She eyed his face for a moment before letting out a giggle and holding up a finger, as if to silently say 'Give me a moment'. He sighed quietly, before relaxing back in his slightly scruffy saddle.

Hikaru watched the exchange curiously; his hollow amber eyes narrowed in jealousy as he saw Kyoya reach up for her, and Haruhi's beautiful delicate hand stretch out for his. The ostler wanted nothing more than to be the elusive shadow king at that second; with his mysterious aura, and air of danger he could get practically any girl. Including his Haruhi. Hikaru hated that thought, that another man had his girl; the girl he wanted and loved.

He sniggered to himself when he saw that their hands didn't quite reach each other, but were only able to brush skin against skin. And Hikaru had to sustain a loud laugh as Haruhi pulled her hand back into the casement, away from the Highwayman. He had to suppress a snort at his surprised face when she moved away from his touch; and then had to calm his seething jealousy when Haruhi held up a finger to tell him she would be back momentarily.

Kyoya stared at her casement, waiting patiently for Haruhi's return. When she re-appeared at the window she held a soot black blanket. Haruhi hurriedly loosened the dark bundle so that it could flow freely from her window. It was in a bit of a tangle because of the way she had gathered it up in her arms so fast, the way Kyoya wished he would one day do to her.

He watched as she fiddled around with the knot, and nearly laughed aloud at the sight of her struggling. She looked down at him, her facial expression somewhat angry. Knowing he was being silently scorned like a child made Kyoya put his head down to face his horse's midnight neck in shame. His cheeks matched his scarlet coat.

When he felt his face cool, he rose his head back up to watch her again, but she had already released it from its mess and was waiting patiently for him to return his gaze to her; Haruhi dropped one end out of her casement. The black overthrow tumbled to his chest.

Hikaru had turned his gaze to the floor, sketching out his plan in the dirt. It needed to be full-proof if it was going to work to his advantage. As an ostler, he was nothing. But with a reward... who knew? His head snapped to attention when he heard a deep laugh emitting from the dark inn-yard. Kyoya was staring up at his fair love whilst she stared at him; Haruhi's eyes were wide with... was that anger? It must have been Hikaru noted, because the Shadow King had lowered his head; from his dark hiding place, he could see from the moonlight that the man's cheeks were red with shame.

When Hikaru looked at Haruhi he could see her fiddling with something, something black that was halfway out of her window. After a minute he saw her flash a triumphant smile and hold up two... corners? He couldn't quite see to the window. But they looked like corners, of what though, he couldn't be certain. He watched as she looked down at the man. He still had his head buried in his chest. He saw her raise a hand to her mouth to hide a smile, probably. She quickly chucked it back down when Kyoya looked up at her. And then Haruhi let one corner of the bundle drop from her casement. The peeping ostler spied the way Kyoya grasped the now loose bundle, as though for dear life; before using his left hand to raise it to his pink lips and kissed it gently.

Kyoya clutched the overthrow that had fallen across his breast. He was curious, why had she thrown it down to him? Then he shrugged slightly in the darkness, deciding not to over analyse it; then brought the soft blanket to his lips, and kissed the material. In kissing it he got a smell of it. Kyoya caught on as to why she had decided to throw that down. His beautiful little Haruhi had sprayed some of her perfume on it, so he could imagine it was her. Then the soft feel of it, he could imagine her lips rather than the black material.

Kyoya marvelled for a moment, she was too perfect for him. But he needed her more anything. He placed the material against his face, trying to feel and smell her indirectly at once. The blanket was comforting for him; it was something to remember her by. Kyoya looked up at her and blew her a kiss, hoping it would be something for her to remember this meeting by.

The Shadow King laughed as she pretended to reach out with her hand and catch the kiss, before placing it over her lips. It was another reminder of his promise of return tomorrow. Kyoya began to move back through the dark inn yard. When he arrived at the gate Haruhi was still by her casement, a soft glow cast his shadow out behind him; Kyoya pulled his hat up to wave her goodbye, and she raised her dainty hand to wave back. He placed the hat on top of his mass of black hair then tugged at his rein and Kyoya urged his horse into a gallop headed west for his new target. A golden ring.

'Finally!' Hikaru almost cried out. He stayed where he was until Haruhi had closed her casement shutters, and her candlelight had been blown out before he headed after Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm sorry about this... I kind of waffled a bit didn't I? I was trying to stretch it out a bit. I got stuck at about 400 words, which I decided was definately not enough :L Hope you liked it anyway, and the next chapter should be up soon. So yeah as usual, R&amp;R please :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran HSHC or the poem the Highwayman... yet MWAHAHAHAHA

**Note: **Right, so this chapter may be a bit confusing, it changes to the perspective of a few different characters. Haruhi, King Tamaki, Kyoya (obviously), Hikaru, and King Tamaki's men. And possibly Ranka, maybe, I haven't decided yet. Also Tamaki doesn't act like Tamaki in this story, sadly, he's really horrid. I should say sorry for making him into a nasty grump of a King...I'll do that later x) Anyway... I apologize profusely about the messiness, the insanity, and inevitable crappiness of this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

_He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon;  
>And out o' the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,<br>When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
>A red-coat troop came marching—<br>Marching—marching—  
>King George's men came matching, up to the old inn-door.<em>

Hikaru had returned from his destination in the early hours of the morning, when the sun was just peeking over the horizon. He had been to see King Tamaki, to inform him of his sighting. It had been a long and arduous journey, but it was worth it to see the glimmer of satisfaction in his Tamaki's amethyst eyes.

King Tamaki had wanted Kyoya's blood for a long time now, and the time had finally come. Kyoya was yet to be caught, but it was only a matter of time. The ostler had promised that Kyoya would return to the inn he worked at, and soon no less. Tamaki had never been more pleased. When he had inquired into what he wanted as a reward for his difficult venture to his castle and his information, Hikaru had simply replied that he would be getting what he wanted out of it; that the King didn't have to reward him with anything other than the Highwayman's imminent death.

When Haruhi awoke it was late morning; the short haired brunette could tell by the amount of light flooding through the crack in her shutters. She could hear the usual bustling downstairs as everyone feasted on their home cooked – by her – breakfast. Haruhi lay there quietly for a moment, reluctant to leave the warm materials that enveloped her small frame.

Her thoughts travelled to her sweet rendezvous with her gentle - though supposedly evil - lover. She giggled slightly at the thought. How could anyone as sweet as her dark haired, raven eyed Kyoya be evil? A frown spread across her delicate features, as Haruhi thought about the unlikely event of his capture. Then she shook the horrible ideas away. It wasn't going to happen, he wasn't caught, and he wasn't going to the gallows. End of story.

With a heave she pushed herself to a sitting position, and then laid back against the wooden headrest. The light that was forcing its way into her small room gave her a sliver of sight. Looking around at her dimly lit bedroom Haruhi decided it would be best to get up and help her father, who had probably allowed her to lie-in again. Sometimes she thought he was too nice; even though he would never understand why she was in love with Kyoya –besides it was a need to know basis, i.e. herself and Kyoya. But she loved him all the same.

She released herself from the warm comfort of her sheets and pushed them to the side as she slid her feet onto the cold flooring. All of a sudden she heard a familiar tune outside of her window, accompanied with the sound of a brush on gravel. It was a tune that made her breath hitch in her throat and her feet tread unwillingly to the shutters. It was their tune, his whistle. Only something about the sound wasn't right, it wasn't... deep enough. Haruhi supposed that was the word. The tune was right but it wasn't. The whistle was repeated over and over again, almost taunting. When Haruhi had got over the initial shock she pushed herself up from her leaning position on the shutters and threw them open.

Hearing a thump above him, Hikaru looked to the source of the sound. Haruhi had opened her shutters and was now blinking rapidly, no doubt trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden change of light; before she peered over the edge of the windowsill at him. He simply transferred his brush into one hand and waved up at her cheerily. Haruhi stared at him gobsmacked. He was whistling their tune... _their_ tune. That couldn't mean he had been there last night could it? A horrible feeling started to settle in Haruhi's stomach.

"Good morning, Miss Haruhi!" The ostler called up good-naturedly to her. She tentatively raised her hand in silent reply. The cat-like smirk that was plastered on his face told her everything. Hikaru had still been there last night at their meeting, somewhere listening, lurking in the safety of the stable shadows. It shook her to her core, and questions began fogging her mind. Where it had been so empty just minutes ago, the silence was replaced with the overwhelming and not to mention deafening 'Does he know who Kyoya is?' 'Even if he does know who he is, does he know it was him last night?' 'Has he told anyone of our meeting?' 'If so, then who?'.

As Hikaru watched as her angelic face clouded and changed colour to an unusual, sickly shade of grey. He turned his gaze to the ground, snickering slightly as he did so. He resumed his sweeping, and started to whistle the same tune again. At this Haruhi realized he was purposely trying to provoke her, but she would not stoop to his level.

Kyoya awoke to the broad daylight. His whole body was stiff from a night on the ground.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now..." The Shadow King grumbled to himself as he stood up to stretch. He raised his hands above his head and pushed upwards with them tangled together. Kyoya brought them back down slowly, trying to relax his rigid muscles. He took note of his surroundings, a habit he had gotten into since beginning his 'profession'. They were in a small glade, amidst a forest presumably. Kyoya listened for any sounds that weren't completely natural, the beating of hooves; the rumble of a carriage. There was nothing but the sounds of the woodlands. He was grateful for the quiet. His black horse was grazing nearby, tied by his reins to a tall tree.

Kyoya sighed and began to brush the dry dirt that had decided to cling to his red coat whilst he was sleeping off him. He looked down and saw that it wasn't just his coat; he was covered in the stuff. The Shadow King decided that he would resume riding to the town, and if he found a stream, or even a river on the way, then bonus.

Strolling over to the great animal, Kyoya petted its neck. The horse gave a snort of surprise, but resumed grazing upon seeing his master. The love struck man untied the reins from their bonds, and pulled them back over his horse's head. The animal stood still as Kyoya hooked a foot into his stirrup and heaved himself into the saddle.

Tamaki had woken that morning with a large smile plastered on his face; no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to be rid of the grin. He lay there, light leaking through his lilac curtains as he recalled his conversation with the ostler the previous night.

"_Why have you awoken __**me**__, at this time? What business could __**you**__ ever have with me, that would possess you too awaken myself and some of my servants at this ridiculous hour?" King Tamaki stared down at the red haired ostler with scathing purple eyes. _

"_Please my liege, hear me out," The ostler started silkily, "My name is Hikaru and I work as an ostler at an inn just outside of the next town, please sir –" Tamaki cut him off_

"_Get to the point boy. My attention with you grows weary." The King yawned to emphasise his boredom._

"_I have come all this way to tell you that I saw the Highwayman, and I know that he will return late tomorrow night."Hikaru's voice did not falter, and the blonde haired King's eyes grew wide, his interest suddenly peaked by the strange young man._

"_And how can you be so sure he will return?" His majesty inquired._

"_Because he is in love with my masters' fair daughter, Haruhi. I heard him say that he would return to her tomorrow night myself." Hikaru finished, his voice seemed exhausted, he had obviously run from the inn to his castle. Tamaki stared at his hollow amber eyes, cat-like grin and dishevelled hair. The more Tamaki looked at him the more he reminded him of an actual cat._

"_And what do you want in return for your information?" Tamaki finally asked. _

"_Nothing." This made Tamaki's eyes grow wider with surprise. This boy had run for miles to his castle to give him information about a dangerous fugitive, and he wanted absolutely nothing in return? Seeing the look of shock in Tamaki's eyes, Hikaru shrugged and continued. "I will already be getting what I want out of it when that man is dead."_

Tamaki came back to reality, his silky sheets were wrapped around his body, swallowing him whole. Tamaki couldn't have cared less. Knowing the promise of today Tamaki felt suddenly glad to be alive; to be King. That blasted highwayman, Kyoya, would be killed at some point today, he could feel it.

After getting dressed hurriedly, Tamaki began to rush – or as he put it, run regally – down the intricately stunning hallways of his castle. They were decorated with paintings and murals of everyone and everything. Usually Tamaki would stop to admire the decorative pieces, but not today. There was just too much to be done, and in so little time.

Nobody in the castle could miss the glimmer, the promise of vengeance, in Tamaki's eyes that morning. For once, the King had awoken early. He greeted everyone with a large smile and friendly face. He was never happy, though he was usually given plenty of reason to be. No-one understood why his mood was so bright. Considering the fact that he had been ushered out of bed in the early hours of the morning when the stars and moon still lit the night, for a matter of urgent business regarding a certain man.

Everyone seemed to notice his change in attitude, and nobody liked it. It wasn't a pretty one, he was acting strange. Very strange. Tamaki was readying paperwork and assembling his finest men and horses, that could only mean one thing. The King was organising some kind of hunt, and the people could only guess who for.

Haruhi dressed herself somehow with shaking fingers. It was the first time in her entire life that she had been truly terrified. That ostler knew something, and for once, Haruhi didn't want to know what. She hitched up her skirts slightly as she ran down the hall towards the kitchen to aid her father. Ranka was useless in the kitchen, Haruhi knew. Yet he still attempted to cook breakfast for all the guests in the morning occasionally. She loathed it when he didn't wake her up for her morning shift. It was her job, she shouldn't be late.

She caught her father on her way down the dim hallway to the kitchen. Haruhi did everything she could to stop the trembling so her father wouldn't notice anything, but it proved in vain.

"What's wrong Haruhi? You weren't up early today, I thought you might be unwell so I let you sleep in." Ranka took note of her shaking hands and legs, "You know if something is troubling you, you can always tell me, right?"

"Of course dad, I'm just not feeling a hundred percent today that's all. I'll be fine in an hour or so..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Hikaru at the end of the hall, exiting the kitchen.

"Hey, Ranka? Do you need some help in here?" The boy inquired, his red locks hanging over his thin pale face. Then he spotted Haruhi. "Why, good morning miss, I believe I have already said that once haven't I? Oh well, silly me!" The cheeky ostler winked at her; Haruhi's already big brown eyes increase in volume. As Ranka watched the exchange between the two, he couldn't help but think that whatever was troubling his radiant daughter had something to do with the boy.

"Thank you, Hikaru, but Haruhi is awake now and insisting that she give me a hand even though she's not one hundred percent!" Ranka exclaimed over theatrically. "I will never understand this girl!" He said, grabbing Haruhi by her shoulders and shaking her from side to side.

"Well, okay, if you're sure sir. Just call me if you need anything!" He shrugged nonchalantly, as though he didn't really care either way; before walking back out, probably through the kitchens to the stable yard.

As soon as the boy was gone, Ranka spun Haruhi around, to look her straight in the eye. He studied her for a minute, the girl's face revealed nothing; at least not what he was looking for. He saw a flash of surprise fly across her face when Ranka had turned her to face him so rapidly. Not finding anything, Ranka pulled his daughter into his chest for a hug. Although she was slightly flabbergasted, she returned the favour so she wouldn't raise his suspicions anymore.

Kyoya had been plodding for a while now, almost two hours. He and his horse had yet to come across anything that would indicate a stream or a town. Then he saw it, or rather he heard it. There was a tune being sung not a large distance from where he was. He had to be near a town, and a river of some sort. People only came out of the town for water. And no-one lived out here anyway. Why should they?

Deciding wisely to follow the sound, he came across a river, and across it was a young girl maybe 17 years old at most? He peered through the trees, reluctant to give himself away. She was fairly pretty, though unusual looking. Her hair was black like his horse, and when she looked up at him rustling through the bush to the stream, Kyoya made a note of her eyes. They were a piercing emerald colour. When she saw him emerging the girl stared at him, before a spark of recognition passed through her emerald eyes and she screamed and ran.

Kyoya chuckled; he seemed to have that effect on everyone except for his beautiful Haruhi and his faithful horse. He strolled over to the stream and knelt down leaning forward a bit so he could see his reflection. His hair was a mess, completely dishevelled and smothered in dirt; and his face wasn't that much better. Kyoya sighed before disrobing for a wash.

By the time he was clean, dry and re-dressed in his – now also relieved of their dirt – clothes, Kyoya decided that he really should get moving. He had stayed here for quite long enough, especially considering he had been seen upon his arrival. He pulled on his final garment, his French hat, before mounting his steed gracefully. Kyoya quickly smoothed out some of the creases in his clothes, and then kicked his horse into a walk.

He followed the general direction that the girl had taken, and came to a small town not ten minutes later. 'Great!' Kyoya thought, a large grin spreading across his handsome features; now he could find the perfect ring for Haruhi. The gold that he had collected in the last few weeks jingled in the modest sized bag at his side. This was one thing he would **not** steal. Haruhi didn't deserve that, she deserved so much more.

Haruhi sighed deeply when her early evening shift ended. She was exhausted, not just physically but mentally too. He mind was still being bombarded with questions about that ostler. How much did he really know? It was too dark to see anything really anyway, but still...

Haruhi trudged up the staircase to her small room. It wasn't lavish or highly decorated, but she was always happy that she had it at least. When her mother had died of some unknown illness Haruhi had inherited the room. At first she hadn't wanted to sleep in there, because of memories that filled her dreams every night and made her tear up in her sleep. But she gradually became accustomed to it, knowing that her mother was watching over her.

The sun was slowly descending over the horizon, and Haruhi began to wonder when Kyoya would return. She knew he would, he always kept his promises. She peered out the window and saw something in the distance. Haruhi could only just make it out, it was maybe three men? All on top of horses. She could see the colour of their coats from her room. Red. Bright royal red. She gasped upon realization. The ostler... Kyoya...'Oh god...'

The soldiers had been aloof their horses and riding for hours, all were growing weary. They were out by order of the king to kill the elusive highwayman, Kyoya. Though all three wondered if it was really going to do any good, they had never been able to catch him before. But at least this time they were required to wait at an inn, which meant that whilst they were waiting for his arrival they could eat and drink. Honey looked over to his cousin, Mori, whose face was stoic as usual, and under any other circumstances Honey might have laughed at his apparent boredom. His brown eyes flicked over to Kaoru who still had his eyes downcast on his horse's white mane.

Honey sighed as he recalled the boy who had arrived late the previous night. They had looked almost identical, and the look of surprise on Kaoru's face when he said his name was Hikaru was shocking to both Honey and Mori. Though Honey could only wonder the relationship the two shared.

Kaoru and Honey almost jumped for joy when they saw the inn was near enough to see; finally. Even Mori's facial expression changed for a millisecond to one of happiness. Honey smiled when he saw Kaoru finally sit up straight and look ahead.

Kyoya looked at the town clock, it was nearing 6:30, Haruhi would have just gotten off her shift, he thought happily. He took the small box out of his pocket, it was a smooth velvet, blue. But it wasn't the box he really wanted to look at, it was what was inside. Kyoya pushed open the lid, and it clicked up without any resistance. The Shadow King looked inside, and then he saw it. Enveloped in dark blue silk was the ring he had picked out for her. It was a good size, small though completely beautiful. It had a gold band, the central gem was a sapphire, and it there were two small diamonds either side of it. It was perfect. Kyoya smiled at the ring as though it was Haruhi herself. Then butterflies started to form in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what he was going to do when he gave the ring to her.

He made his way back to the edge of town where he had left his horse tied to a post with the other animals as they weren't allowed to bring them into the main square. He laughed to himself; for once the elusive Shadow King was following the rules. Not just his rules either, he was abiding by the law like a normal citizen. Kyoya put the box back into his coat before he reached stable posts. His horse was stood patiently, albeit he was fidgeting slightly, waiting for him. He hastened to untie the animal and place himself aloof the fine steed. The two took off back towards the inn. The sun had already set on the town, and it would be a good four hour ride before they came near.

King Tamaki watched the dimming sun from his huge window. It was open and there was a soft breeze that forced his silk curtains to billow about on either side of it. He had been sat there for hours, a strange sense of anticipation in his stomach. Tamaki hadn't eaten that day; he had been far too excited. The soldiers would be nearing if not at the inn by now, Tamaki thought happily.

Tamaki had sent a troop of his three finest men and horses out to kill Kyoya. The time was nearing, the King could feel it, the suspense was almost killing _him_. His highness laughed as the wind whipped through his hair and robes, it was almost as if it was excited as well.

Haruhi watched from her casement, her unease growing with every step that the small troop of soldier's white horses marched. They were close enough to the inn now to see them properly in the fast disappearing light.

One was relatively small in size, matching her height maybe. He had honey blonde locks that fell neatly across his face and head. The boy looked as though he was smiling, and not evilly either. In fact, he was smiling quite sweetly. He looked incredibly young though, too young to join the army and be useful at least. The man had large brown eyes, and he was rather adorable. Haruhi hurriedly ridded the thought, she shouldn't be thinking that. There could only be one reason they were there after all.

The man on top of the horse next to the young looking one was a lot taller. He had black hair and dark eyes. His face seemed pretty much expressionless, he looked almost bored? Haruhi couldn't fathom why. The two's expressions didn't match what she would have pictured at all.

The third had deep red locks, and she couldn't put her finger on who he looked like. He was smiling too. If they weren't of the royal guard or in uniform, Haruhi probably wouldn't have worried about them, or given them a second thought. They all looked too innocent to be here to kill. But what bothered Haruhi most was that she knew someone who looked just like the third man on the white steed. He had amber eyes and looked a bit like a cat... 'Oh my gosh...' she thought, 'That's it!' She nearly gasped in realization; the man was pretty much identical to Hikaru.

When she looked back out of her casement after the realization had struck her, the three men were incredibly close to the inn. Too close for her comfort. They were now on the cobbles of the inn yard, preparing to dismount their crystal white animals.

* * *

><p>How was it? I know, it was really lengthy and probably really boring x( I don't know why, but I felt the need to write about all of them. And I know it was a complete mess. Tbh, I am not all that happy with it... x( awh well, I hope to have the new chapter up as soon as I can! R&amp;R pleaseeee!<p>

Oh and thanks a lot to TheNextAlice for reviewing! I really appreciate it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Ouran or the Highwayman poem... sadly...maybe I will do one day, but until then they both belong to their respective owners.

**Note:** Alright, I didn't say this in the last chapter, but I am going to change the King's Men slightly. They are supposed to be horrible, but I am going to try and make them seem nicer than that. (Mainly because I don't think I can write that much about the three being horrible. x( I will try my best to stick to the storyline though, and I am going to try and add some of their traits in, such as instead of mean Kaoru is just going to be cheeky, etc. You get what I mean anyway.

**Chapter 8 (part 1)**

_They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead,  
>But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;<br>Two of them knelt at her casement, with muskets at their side!  
>There was death at every window;<br>And hell at one dark window;  
>For Bess could see, through her casement, the road that <em>_he__ would ride._

Haruhi looked out of her casement, nervousness building in the pit of her stomach. She told herself to calm down; she refused adamantly to get worked up about this. Her thoughts trailed back to the ostler's cheeky satisfied grin that spread across his face when the young lady had heard him whistling their tune that morning. The way it had consumed his face until he resembled a cat.

The butterflies in her stomach would not stop; they felt like they were trying to break out of their prison inside her. Haruhi hated it. Hesitantly, she stood from her bed and walked towards the casement so she could have a better view of the three men. Her feet staggered a bit across the floor panels; her thin white legs shaking with worry and fear.

Haruhi managed to make it to her window where the three men where now stood on the ground, their ruby red uniforms almost shining in the dying sun; boots clicking on the cobblestones. As Haruhi peered out further for a better look, her arm caught on the shutters; they creaked deafeningly to Haruhi as they were pushed. The three men looked to her, and Haruhi's cheeks tinged bright pink; her brown orbs now unable to turn away from their staring faces. Hurriedly she gathered her usual senses and flung herself onto the floor quietly away from the window, and hoped slightly that they would have thought it was their imagination.

Kaoru, Honey and Mori rode over the cobblestones, and Honey heard Kaoru mutter a quiet prayer of thanks. He chuckled to himself, and pulled his horse to a smooth stop. The others followed suit. Honey pulled his feet out of the stirrups, and hoisted his leg over the horse's rump to dismount. And once again Mori and Kaoru did the same.

Once Kaoru's feet hit solid ground, he sighed in relief as he stretched his arms and legs. And then stroked his white horse's neck underneath his mane. The horse rubbed against his shoulder with its head in an affectionate gesture; Kaoru almost laughed.

He looked at Mori and Honey; both were staring at him with confused eyes. Causing Kaoru cheeks to flare pink and burn slightly and he turned his gaze to the cobblestones beneath his shining black boots. Coughing to cover his embarrassment, Kaoru forced himself to raise his eyes back to his teammates as he straightened his crimson jacket, and promptly ran a pale hand through his fiery locks. His older allies just raised their eyebrows and turned back to their own immaculate and pristine horses.

Mori had an uncanny sense of someone watching them; he couldn't help but take a subtle look around the inn yard as they tied their horses to the stable posts. He didn't see anyone, but he still couldn't shake the feeling, and although he wouldn't permit it to show on his face it made him slightly unnerved. The inn across from them sounded quite lively, so it was probably someone from inside had noticed their uniforms and was curious. Not doing any harm, right? But still...

Honey looked across at his cousin, his complete polar opposite, and noticed the look in his eyes. Mori seemed somewhat put off, and it showed a bit through his stoic exterior. Honey suppressed a giggle at the taller boy's strenuous difficulty at remaining almost bored-looking.

Then came that creaking sound. It was a small sound, and it would have gone unnoticed if Mori hadn't been searching for its source. Honey and Kaoru made a note of Mori's unnatural stare at an open casement; before both following his gaze. Sure enough his senses had not failed him, because a young girl – very pretty – was looking down at them with wide brown eyes, her arm pushing on the shutters

'_That must have been what made the noise...'_all three thought idly. They watched as her cheeks tinged a delicate rose pink before she shuffled hurriedly away from the window. All three looked at each other before shrugging and Kaoru and Honey laughed under their breath. Making sure not to embarrass the pretty lady with the chocolate eyes any more.

Although her shift was finished, Haruhi couldn't resist the urge to go back down and carry on 'working'. She wanted to see what the three men were here for, to be perfectly certain. But she was also aware of the fact that she already knew. Haruhi wasn't stupid; Hikaru whistling and winking that morning, then them turning up on the same evening, it couldn't be coincidence. There was no way in hell.

Haruhi's small pale feet dragged across the floor towards her door; moving of their own accord. She realized what she was doing when her smooth fingers met the rough splintered door handle. Her face contorted as she considered her options; she could go downstairs and risk the embarrassment of seeing those men again. Or, she could stay upstairs. She swallowed her pride and pushed it down.

Mori pushed the door open, his steel eyes doing a quick scan of the dimly lit room. It was stocked to the brim with men and women drinking and laughing to their hearts content. He took a step through the alcoholic crowd; Honey and Kaoru following somewhat cautiously. Their polished boots squeaked against the rotting floorboards; everything went dead and all the regulars turned in their seats to stare. Some of their looks were enough to melt ice.

All three took a deep breath and forced their minds to wander from the many gazes. Kaoru's expression went straight back to the one he had worn whilst riding, Honey thought of cake and sweets; Mori thought about Kendo. But neither could ignore the whispers that were rapidly spreading around the small room.

"_Those outfits...There of the royal guard, aren't they?"_

"_Pheewww, now _**there** _is a bit of eye candy!"_One woman whistled, staring at Mori with large blue eyes.

"_They'd better not take our women though!" _ Another man laughed, this comment caused an explosion of hysterical and drunken laughter from the crowd and the scene reverted back to its original state as if nothing had changed. Kaoru audibly sighed in relief, chorused by Honey; Mori's face remained stoic, determined not to be undermined by the obviously regular customers. He discarded the lady's comment about the eye candy, and walked with a quicker step to the bar.

Haruhi treaded softly down the stairs and hallway to the end door where all the usual commotion and noise was seeping out of the cracks. The regular laughter and drunk giggling was radiating from all openings. Haruhi felt her heart stop when everything went silent, and her feet carried on moving without her. Her hand reached up and slowly pushed the panelled door away from her; before the deafening whispering took a hold of her hearing and began to torture her ears, and awakened her from her dead state.

She brought her head around to see her father. Ranka donned a long – rather frilly – pink dress, his usual work outfit. Complete with a typical white waitress apron. His mouth was agape along with the customers, and the strange silence was majorly unsettling. Haruhi forced herself to take a look at the three men, whilst she braced herself for the inevitable excitement that Ranka would bestow upon both her and the guards for their presence alone.

Haruhi had to admit though, although their presence was slightly uncomfortable to her as they had just caught her watching them through her casement, they were even better looking from the ground. She could see their strong features a lot better from this angle she noted. All three had strong set jaws, and the one to the right with the blazing hair looked even more like Hikaru from where she stood. If Haruhi had to say, she would bet her Sunday dress that the two were twins.

She was entranced by them. Although they weren't appealing to her particularly, they were incredibly refined. She hardly noticed when the crowd erupted in laughter; she only noted how their features looked when they relaxed and didn't look so awkward.

Honey was the first to notice the mysterious girl that they had seen earlier behind the bar, so he smiled and waved at her. She blushed but didn't relax her gaze towards them, and in all honesty, it was making Honey feel even more awkward than before. Her stare was intense and screamed something beyond words at him. He was having an odd amount of difficulty figuring her out.

For once, Kaoru wasn't staring at the pretty ladies that laced the bar, and was instead staring out of the window at the courtyard. Honey followed his eyes, his mind forgetting the short brunette for a second, as he noticed the ostler that had barged in early that morning.

Hikaru's eyes glowed bright and golden in the dying sun. His hair looked like it had actually been set alight. Casually lapping up the rays of red sun in the inn yard; Hikaru gazed through the window back at Kaoru. Before that morning he had thought that his little brother had left for good with their mother. So what was he doing back here? Staring at him through the casement. Hikaru turned his stare back to the broom that his hand held; before shrugging and beginning to push the broom back and forth over the cobblestones.

Kaoru sighed as his brother turned away from them. He had known who it was as soon as he laid eyes on him. And he knew that Hikaru was aware of his identity too. Surely he couldn't still be mad? After all this time of not seeing each other, he had received a cold and curt nod from him when he passed through the palace gates.

He remembered the day they had been separated; Kaoru had gone with his mother to the city, whilst Hikaru stayed with his father. Their mother was having an affair with a guy from the palace and Hikaru had believed that she was in the wrong and that the twins should stay to help their father. However Kaoru thought differently, and so went with his beautiful mother; help keep her on her feet.

Honey stared at the younger of the three guards exhaling a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. He extended his smaller than average hand to grab the boys pale arm, and yanked him towards a table not too far from the bar where Mori was pulling three chairs out for them. Honey couldn't help but notice the flamboyant female in a frilly – and not to mention out of date - pink dress dancing about somewhat excitedly behind the counter.

The dark wood chairs lacked the comfort the three were used too, but they decided they would suffer with it. It wasn't for long anyway, right? Besides, it seemed like the best way to get some answers. The blonde, the brunette and the redhead plonked down on the splintering wood; resisting the tempting urge to stand up again.

Haruhi watched the episode with gaining curiosity, the light softening her usually bored features. Ranka stared from his little girl to the men, then from the men to Haruhi. Something was out of place; she wasn't prone too losing her cool and blushing. Ever. End of story. It was an open and closed matter with her; she'd never show or tell him anything if it could burden him. Anyone would think he'd be used to it by now, but far from it.

Ranka sighed audibly as he hitched up his dress, and put effort into making it look like he hadn't noticed her out of character behaviour. Making a grab for her slender arm, Ranka proceeded to haul his daughter to their table. It was unusual for her to come back down after her shift had ended. She liked to spend the time wasting away in her room, reading or writing. Anything to keep her mind preoccupied from the falling dusk.

Haruhi felt a tremendous force pulling her along, and couldn't find the energy to resist. Her strength was drained from the day's work and Haruhi was already exhausted. To be completely honest, if she hadn't known where her father was lugging her too, she might have been grateful for the unprecedented lack of limb work.

His shameful dress flew up and seemingly attempted to choke her as it billowed into her face as he pulled her through the crowd towards the three men's table. Absentmindedly, Haruhi could hear them yell incoherent words at them as she would occasionally bat one of the customers with the back of her hand. Paying no heed – as usual – Ranka continued to press through the rabble, reaching his destination in record time.

The ostentatious tranny pushed Haruhi in front of him. The brown eyed girl shifted awkwardly and was forced to watch as the two of the three men's eyes flickered with obvious amusement at her discomfort. The other one remained completely stoic; the only thing that flickered in his iron eyes was the lights.

Ranka introduced her to the men; her regular routine ran away with her as she bowed slowly, and requested their order.

Ranka subtlety shifted away from the small group and resumed to polishing the bar so he could keep an eye on the three. After all, he'd rather she fancied one of them than 'The Mysterious Midnight Rider' as Ranka had taken to calling him. The tranny wasn't stupid, he always heard the routine clattering into the inn yard and tapping on the kitchen shutters. Although he never saw the person, he knew it was Haruhi the man was there to see after hearing one of their conversations on the way back from the kitchen one night; but he wasn't foolish enough to downright ask his daughter either. She would murder him. So Ranka made do with trying to fix her up with someone else.

The red head who resembled the ostler spoke first, the flames on his head bouncing with each word and laugh.

"No need to bow," The guy laughed "I'm Kaoru, three pints of your finest ale and two rooms," Kaoru chortled before lowering his voice seductively, "and I wouldn't say no to some dessert..." The cheeky red head winked and threw his head back as he convulsed with rolls of hysterical laughter. Haruhi's face flushed with red tones as she nodded; then she disappeared into the roaring crowd.

Once she had gone, Honey thwacked Kaoru around the back of the head; holding back quite noticeably for the little guy. His voice was dark and terrifying,

"You scared Haruhi." The petit blonde stated. Kaoru started to shake again, but not out of humour. Mori placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"And you are scaring Kaoru, Mitsukuni." Mori butted in. Honey shrugged the hand off and muttered something too himself about teaching Kaoru a lesson he would never forget about being impertinent too young ladies. He quickly resumed his regular happy features when Haruhi arrived back with three caskets of ale.

"Awhh, what? No dessert?" Kaoru beamed at her; Haruhi returned a glare, but couldn't keep a straight face at his ear-to-ear cat grin. She giggled slightly, and shook her head, her brown locks falling to frame her face.

* * *

><p>Did you miss me? DID YOU THINK I HAD DIED? Because I am not so sure I didn't, lol, I had about exams when I got back from the Christmas holidays, which sucks. Anyway, this was the first part of chapter 8, and I will try my best to get this done in the next couple of weeks at MOST. Please R&amp;R if you like! *does cute Honey smile that nobody should be able to resist*<p>

TheNextAlice I am now officially jealous. Hahaha


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Ouran HSHC or the Highwayman poem, wish I did, but no. Just... no.

Note: Okay... So I realized that I had overlapped the two parts of the poem so I just decided to do them as two separate chapters and make this one longer; because I made the stupidest mistake in the history of the universe. Sorry *sobs quietly in a corner*

**Chapter 9**

_They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest; _  
><em>They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast! <em>  
><em>'Now, keep good watch!' and they kissed her. <em>  
><em>She heard the dead man say— <em>  
><em>Look for me by moonlight; <em>  
><em>Watch for me by moonlight; <em>  
><em>I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way!<em>

The three royal guards stayed for the whole evening. Haruhi was kept on her toes by Ranka who didn't want to disappoint. The caskets of ale went to the table repeatedly throughout the evening and into the early hours of the morning. Most of the customers had gone home previously; though Haruhi could only hope that some got home safely with the state they were in.

In the midst of her trips she had vaguely heard them leaving through the oak door; slamming it open and singing their way down the street. She knew the drunken sounds well; they often happened whilst she was trying – and failing miserably – to sleep. She was slowly succumbing to exhaustion; her feet ached torturously and her eyelids were drooping across her large brown eyes. Haruhi forced herself to keep going; the three whose names she'd learnt were Kaoru, Mitsukuni or Honey-senpai as he told her to call him and Takashi also known as Mori-senpai. Strangely enough, the latter had become progressively chattier throughout the night and was currently drunkenly laughing with Kaoru. Honey-senpai had obviously noticed her confusion because he had called her up on it.

"_Don't worry Haru-chan; Takashi just becomes more talkative when he's tired." _He then proceeded to shoot her an adorable grin. She refused to honestly believe he was older than Kaoru; he only looked about ten, if that. And he barely reached her height on his tiptoes; that was saying something. She shook the thoughts from her mind and carried on pouring the next lot of caskets.

She was in the middle of Kaoru's ale when Ranka burst through the kitchen doors. Plonking himself down on the rocking chair by the fire, he promptly fell asleep. Haruhi watched him to see if he would wake but he didn't show any signs of doing such a thing any time soon. She sighed as she watched him; his dress fluffed out over the rocking chair he had placed himself upon and the fire flickered off his hair making it shine a deeper red than usual. She watched carefully as his breathing slowed and he began to snore gently.

Dragging her tired feet behind her she pushed open the kitchen door; being conscientious about not spilling the drinks as she did so. She was starting to wonder if guards ever slept. She made her way towards the table that they were 'sat' at. More like they were dancing around like drunken lunatics which Haruhi supposed they were really.

Kaoru had his left arm draped over Mori's shoulders; although he couldn't keep up with Mori's drunken steps as he hung off of the larger boy's body. Haruhi just about recognised the dance but it was messy and unkempt; it was a traditional folk dance that they sometimes did during Bon Festival. It was a lot of fun; everyone gathered in the field down by the river and danced long into the night.

'They must be really drunk if they're doing that dance during the winter...' Haruhi thought subconsciously. Absentmindedly, she set the caskets of ale on the wooden table and sat down next to Honey to watch them. Honey was happily clapping along to the beat of Mori's obviously more experienced – and on the ground – steps. Haruhi regarded the three in wonder; they were strangely close and she couldn't fathom why.

Honey noticed her staring; off in her own little world. Her brown eyes were gazing in their general direction but there didn't seem to be anyone behind the chocolate irises. He gently reached out an arm and patted her leg,

"Haru-chaaannn? Helloooo?" He called to her softly. She quickly snapped out of her daze; her pupils dilating massively as she did so.

"Hmm? Yes? What is it Honey?" Honey laughed, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't admit it; but something was on his mind, pressing on it. It was starting to give him a headache; and he knew that it was the reason that Kao-chan and Takashi had been drinking so much. Why did he always need to be the one to keep focused in these situations? He sighed; perhaps a little louder than originally intended because Haruhi turned to him with wide eyes. Honey merely shrugged and told her not to worry.

Kaoru was giggling hysterically as he sat back down in his chair; although he made a slight 'umph' sound when he sat down on the solid oak. He then continued to giggle like a school girl in love; his hair doing a mad dance on his head. However his bangs were close to plastered on his face with the sheen of sweat that glowed in the oil-lamps. There was no denying his relation to the ostler; they were too alike not to be twins. But this one seemed somewhat sweet natured; the ostler however... not so much. She dazed out a bit and started considering what could have happened with the two. It wasn't uncommon for family's to split; however for one to be working as a stable boy and the other as a royal guard seemed a bit odd. When she looked back to the three undeniably gorgeous males in front of her they had all stopped dancing about and even Kaoru had ceased his hysterical giggling.

Honey looked at Kaoru with wide-set eyes, and Haruhi watched the exchange curiously. Kaoru turned towards Mori; who eyed him with stony eyes that had lost the laughter Haruhi had seen in them just moments ago. They just kept looking back and forth between each other; in all honesty the sole female was beginning to feel slightly awkward and uncomfortable. She was noticeably twitching in her seat and was fiddling with one of the ruffles of her ankle-length dress. A slight rose tinge gracing her porcelain features. Then the three boys turned to her.

Honey was staring at her; his eyes watering and shaking as though he was about to cry. "I'm so sorry Haru-chan; we are under orders of King Tamaki..." Haruhi just stared at him completely bemused. Her mind couldn't help but think '_Well... that was a quick change in attitude; but I really don't comprehend the situation. Although... I don't truly believe that now is the best time to ask them.' _The brown-eyed girl just continued to stare whilst she thought.

She felt one strong arm slide beneath her legs and the other stabilise her back as Mori lift her into the air; carrying her wedding style as Mori began to walk towards the kitchen. She was pressed against his uniformed chest which she could tell even through the thick material was well defined. For once, Haruhi couldn't decide whether she was blushing slightly because she was embarrassed or because she liked the feeling; though she figured that now she should probably be feeling uncomfortable.

Honey and Kaoru marched alongside the taller darker featured boy; both looking as awkward as they felt. All three of them were reluctant to do this now; they had grown fond of the short brunette incredibly quickly and would have much rather been here to protect her from _that_ man, than have to arrest her because of him. Neither of them believed that they had felt this much hatred for him before.

Tamaki sat in the throne room atop his golden seat. The red plush that formed the base was comfortable whilst he fidgeted excitedly. His mind drifted again; this time rather than the highwayman dead he saw crowds of people cheering and offering their hands happily to him. They were thanking him for ridding them of the terror they knew as the 'Shadow King'. A pretty girl with short brown hair and large brown eyes offered her hand too, whilst smiling joyfully. He extended his pale appendage; she gratefully took it and kissed his fingers lightly with soft pink lips. He couldn't help but think that she was exactly like the ostler had described the girl that Kyoya was in love with.

_"Is your name Haruhi?" _Tamaki asked her; the girl let an adorable pink blush grace her pasty cheeks and nodded courteously as she curtsied. The King flashed her a smile that would make any girl swoon and lifted her onto his carriage. _"You don't need to worry anymore Haruhi; I'm here now, and I will protect you." _ He pulled her gently into his chest before sitting down on his throne; and gesturing for her to join him. She curtsied but shook her head and kneeled beside him. He laughed and couldn't help but think the girl was incredibly shy; _'No matter, she'll grow out of it with me around.' _He thought chuckling and Haruhi gave him a curious look, but obviously knew better than to question her King. He smiled gracefully at her and laid a regal hand on her shoulder; which she then set her petite hands upon.

"My Liege..." Tamaki was pulled out of his daydream by a voice... an annoying voice. He groaned annoyed as he opened his eyes and saw the one person he didn't want to see at that precise moment.

"What is it Renge?" He demanded somewhat angrily. The girl clapped her hands together sighing, and laid them at the side of her small rounded face. Much like she did all the time. Her caramel hair fell to the side, veiling her right shoulder; her pink bow flopping. It shone in the richly lighted room.

"You are _never_ happy to hear my voice it seems, my liege. But the maid told me that it has just gone half past one. Why, pray, are you still awake?" Renge emphasised the never; her tone of voice remained somewhat bored though. Tamaki looked at her; she was a fairly pretty French girl about a year younger than him. With long caramel-coloured hair and wide set brown eyes. She was residing in a yellow dress with practical black shoes and long white tights. The pink bow that nestled in her silky hair seemingly had taken up residence between her locks. It never left.

"Why, _pray_, are you asking?" Tamaki mimicked her rudely; Renge huffed. Her thin shoulder sagged; cheeks puffing out. The King sniggered loudly as he considered the fact that it didn't make her look attractive at all. The sides of her faces were tinged with pink, and Tamaki knew she was doing her best to contain her anger.

"Because..."Tamaki could hear her continuing to drone on; but her voice was dull to him and he couldn't be bothered to listen. He placed his left elbow on the arm-rest of his throne and laid his chin on his palm; holding his head up as he attempted to drift off again. '_I wonder if he's dead yet?'_

Kyoya plodded on. Exhaustion befalling him and he could feel his horse beginning to tire beneath him. It had been a long ride and they still had a good hour before they would arrive at the inn. He couldn't even see it in the distance yet; but he could feel Haruhi's presence grow evermore stronger with every step that they took. Every breath he drew turned into mist in the darkness; the light of the moon guiding the way.

The Shadow King pulled his booted feet out of his stirrups and pretended to push them to the ground. His back ached from the three hours of riding so he decided to hop off for a bit. His feet thudded hard on the solid ground as he allowed himself to drop from his horses back.

Kyoya quickly turned to make sure no-one had heard him. Which he was certain was next to impossible; there was no-one out here to hear him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt on edge; Kyoya assumed it was because of what he was planning to do when he got there. He told himself it was just nerves. Yet, he could feel something wrong with the air. He was nervous in a way. But he wasn't a good nervous; in fact it was making him feel ill and terrified. The Shadow King couldn't show fear though, so he grabbed his horse's reins and carried on walking with him down the twisting lane.

His ebony horse rubbed against his shoulder affectionately; Kyoya responded with a quick pat to his neck and muzzle.

She wriggled and squirmed fruitlessly in Mori's arms. It was pointless and she knew it. Kaoru now had his hand over her mouth because she'd tried to scream for her dad when they hauled her through the kitchen and up the stairs. She had a few stray tears – or was it sweat? – running down her face; Honey was desperately trying to soothe her and wipe them away. Furiously Haruhi bit down on Kaoru's hand, showing no mercy between the soft yielding flesh and her teeth. Kaoru yelped uncharacteristically; and complained. Honey shot him a deathly glare and it shut him up immediately.

The three did the best they could to get up the small deep steps with the girl in Mori's arms; but it wasn't the easiest. By the end of it, all three wanted to go back down for another drink. But they had work to do and they knew it; so they pressed on down the hall. Kaoru asked Mori if he wanted him to take Haruhi for a moment; but Mori shook his head no. And Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if it was because Mori thought he was incapable or if he just liked the feeling of having a girl in his arms. Kaoru sniggered at his last thought; and he thought he saw Mori shoot him a dirty look but he shrugged off the idea. Mori was imperceptible as a person to everyone other than Honey.

Honey darted on ahead peeking into each of the rooms to find Haruhi's. It was on the third door that his luck was in. It was definitely a female's bedroom; and it was slightly more homey... not so empty feeling like the others. It had been made someone's, rather than just feeling like someone slept in there every now and then. It was a slight pink colour; Honey instantly liked it, though he would never draw any attention to the notion for fear that their King would start to believe he was weak because his favourite colour was considered quite feminine. _Very_ feminine.

There was a lit – though dimming – oil lamp burning softly, settled on a chest of drawers by the bed; which was placed about a metre away from the casement. The shutters were closed; _'but not for long'_ thought Honey regretfully. He felt two gentle taps on his shoulder and turned to see Kaoru smiling sadly at him. He knew what the unbelievably younger boy was thinking almost instantaneously; because he felt it too, and Honey was almost certain that his cousin was in an eerily similar position.

Honey hopped into the room; half skipping but not having the heart. He trod to the chest of drawers; looked back to Haruhi – who was still struggling relentlessly in Mori's arms – and asked her sweetly where the matches were thinking that she wouldn't want him pawing through her drawers. The petite brunette ignored him blatantly continuing to thrash against Mori's solid chest. Honey sighed and an indiscreet redhead appeared next to him;

"I'll find the matches!" He said loudly; Honey glared at him, but Kaoru simply winked in his direction. Confused; the tiny blond watched the amber-eyed boy's movements. He edged slowly towards the chest of drawers; reaching his hand out suspiciously as he did so. The way he did it was slow and deliberate, yet Honey couldn't fathom what on earth it was that Kaoru was up to this time. The younger boy kept his cat eyes on Haruhi the whole time; his gaze never once faltering. Though whatever it was Honey could tell it was working by the gleam that flashed across his smug face. Honey looked back towards his cousin; Haruhi was beginning to cease her writhing with every step that Kaoru took closer to her draws. Mitsukuni smirked to himself realising the situation. Kaoru was bluffing; there was no need to kill the younger boy.

"Stop. Right now." Haruhi said in an authoritative tone.

"Under what orders?" Kaoru shot back casually; his hand was on the wood now, gracing the handle with thin slender fingers. Honey decided it was best to step in now; he didn't like the way that Kaoru was slowly clasping his hand around the top draw's dark wooden handle.

"Are you going to show us where the matches are now Haru-chan?" Honey asked gleefully. Haruhi simply nodded her head; her brunette bangs falling across her pale complexion as Mori guided her lightly and safely to the floor of her bedroom. She stepped across the floor slowly; taking her time as she moved towards Honey and Kaoru. Honey noted her shaking hands and presumed that she felt nervous. '_Of course she's nervous! We're pretty much holding her hostage!"_ Honey mentally slapped himself; and his huge maroon eyes swelled with tears as he remembered exactly what they had been told to do. They were here to hurt her in a way that time could never heal properly – if at all.

Mori noticed his eyes brimming with fresh tears as they glimmered in the dying firelight; and he walked up to his cousin. Honey looked up at him apologetically, but Mori said nothing as usual. He just pulled the crying boy into him and allowed him to sob quietly into his uniform so that it was less noticeable. The iron boy could see that Kaoru was trying desperately to hold in tears as Haruhi bent down to get the matches from the bottom drawer.

She pulled out the matches with delicate feminine hands

; before standing and shutting the draw closed with her foot. Haruhi held out the matches for one of the uniformed guards to take; but none of the three made a single move. Honey didn't even look as though he could see her; his head was still firmly pressed into Mori's stomach. The girl huffed loudly and slid a match from the box. She struck it against a rough section of the wood; it sparked brightly and the flame flickered cautiously on the tiny stick.

Honey turned around from his safe haven against Mori as Haruhi blew out the final sparks on her lamp and re-lit it again with the match. The young looking boy suddenly felt a pang of guilt for forcing her to find them like the three did; they would have to blow the lamp out in a few minutes anyway because they needed the cover of the night for their work.

Haruhi shook her hand to blow out the still-ignited match as Honey began to sidle closer to the girl. She watched him as he moved carefully towards her; silent as a mouse. The brunette regarded Honey with hard eyes; she knew why they were here for definite now. And she couldn't forgive them for agreeing to come.

'_Why us?' _Kaoru and Honey thought on the verge of yet more tears; though Honey retained his forwards walk towards her. When he finally reached her; Honey encircled the girl with his arms, allowing the water droplets to fall silently down his cheeks. They stayed like that for about two minutes; him with his arms around her waist; the girl with her arms by her sides, refusing to yield. Kaoru worked up the courage to join the older boy; strolled quietly over and pulled both of them into his arms.

Haruhi could feel the fingertips of both boys clutching tightly onto her arms and shoulders. She could feel both of their silent pleas to return the affectionate gesture, but she couldn't work up enough energy to care. They were here to kill him; they were here to kill the man she loved in cold blood with no care as to what she wanted. Deep down she was able to sense that they didn't want to go through with it but had an obligation to fulfil. But she couldn't care; she was too angry and upset despite of herself.

A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as Mori laid a large – though gentle – hand on her head. She turned her head slowly to look at him. His eyes showed regret; and Haruhi knew it was honest, but she couldn't bring herself to show him anything in return. She wasn't prepared to lose Kyoya yet; even if she had to die trying.

Honey looked around him at the cosy little circle that the four had formed; but without Haruhi returning anything it was off balance. He pulled away and brought Kaoru with him; dragging him down to his level before whispering something in his ear.

When Kaoru met his cocoa gaze, he nodded vigorously; Honey's idea obviously brightening his mood. Mori regarded them curiously; both were up to something of course; but the steel-gazed boy couldn't fathom what. They two turned towards Haruhi and began walking ominously towards her. The girl's eyes widened visibly but she didn't move a muscle; defiant to be scared of them. Although the tallest boy had seen how terrifying they both could be when they wanted to.

The red-head and petit blonde casually kept a steady pace in her direction. She wanted desperately to pull away and run; but she was fixated to the ground by the eerie look in their eyes. In truth, Haruhi couldn't help but feel nervous. They stopped in front of her; both boys watching her intently. Mori and Haruhi didn't move; both completely bemused.

Haruhi felt a small slightly calloused hand gently envelop hers; and it yanked her to her knees with a strange amount of force. Mori's hand left her head and the cold was unwelcome, Haruhi gasped loudly; not expecting the event. Honey kissed her delicately on the cheek. His lips were chapped and dry against her smooth skin. The warmth was strangely reassuring and it relaxed her enough to close her brown eyes. The much-wanted warmth left her cheek and she snapped her eyes open. Haruhi looked at Honey and he smiled sheepishly; he looked like a child in a sweet shop -adorable.

A steady silky palm replaced where the lips had been and she looked up to meet Kaoru's gorgeous face. His amber eyes sparkled in the lamplight and he grinned widely when she stared at him. A genuine beautiful smile from ear-to-ear; unlike the one the ostler used which had been filled with spite and hate. He gently gathered her up into his arms in one fluid motion, hugging her tightly. They stayed like that for a moment; the silence was deafening. Before Kaoru pushed her away and kissed her quickly on the forehead.

The handsome boy then helped Haruhi to her feet and hauled her towards her bed and sat down with her holding her tightly as Mori and Honey left the room to find their muskets. Kaoru rocked her lovingly back and forth; trying to soothe her into sleep. But Haruhi wasn't having any of it. She let him snuggle against her, but wouldn't hold him back or close her eyes even for a moment.

When the two older boys arrived back Honey was in possession of a single musket and some rope whilst Mori had a tight grip of two. Kaoru slowly and reluctantly let Haruhi free so that he could retrieve his musket and the rope. He admired the musket for a moment; it was made of very refined wood and the blade shimmered deathly in the dim light. He ran a hand along the blade and sighed. He hated the thing; it was built to kill, and he was made to hold it.

Honey and Mori stepped over to the casement and pushed open the shutters. Kaoru worked quickly around her; obviously having done this before. He hurriedly tore off a piece of his uniform; wrapped his arms around her face and gagged her mouth. Haruhi attempted perilously to shout abuse at him; but the gag held firm around her head. He kissed her forehead as he quietly bound her hands behind her with the rope.

The rope stung her wrists as it rubbed them relentlessly; he had tied them tightly for security and she knew instantly that her wrists would be red raw in the morning; if she even saw the break of dawn. The youngest boy pulled her up so that she could stand and placed her at the end of the bed. He stroked her arms in a light-hearted attempt to console her; but it only fuelled her anger further and Haruhi harshly shook the caresses away as best she could within the confines of her bounds. The auburn haired boy set the gun beneath her small breast; as the King of their country – the man who gave the orders – had told him to. Small tears began to roll down his porcelain features and he fiercely wiped them away.

"Keep good watch, okay?" Kaoru sighed sadly as he leant over her bed to blow out the light.

By the light of the moon as it shone brightly in the sky above them Haruhi could clearly see the road that Kyoya would ride along as he came towards the inn. But this time; there was no joy in her heart, only dread of seeing him again.

Kyoya's melodic voice echoed in the farthest parts of her mind; their late night conversation from the previous evening was recalled as she worried excessively for his safety. She heard him tell her repeatedly to '_Look for me by moonlight; __Watch for me by moonlight; _I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way!'__ Haruhi felt completely helpless and frail as she considered the possibility that he may not show this night. For once; she was desperate that Kyoya would break the sweet promise he had made to her.

Kyoya carried on plodding on through the freezing silence that surrounded him and his steed. He became increasingly more nervous with every step he took towards the inn; and he couldn't help but put it down to nerves of his intentions than anything else. His black boots hit the icy ground over and over again in and endless rhythm with his horse's hooves. The Shadow King felt a shiver run speedily down his spine; Kyoya quickly raised his hands to his mouth and breathed over them. His hands were a light blue colour '_again!' _He thought subconsciously. Kyoya couldn't help but think about how flushed he must look; his face red with the cold wind striking it repeatedly. But he knew he needed to get to Haruhi that night; and that meant no rest or sleep. Just respite from a simple 'yes' in what could possibly be the later hours of the morning now.

The Shadow King could sense his horse's exhaustion as it mimicked his own.


	10. Exam Time:

**Hey you guys, I am soooo sorry about this, but my story is going on hold for a bit :( I know I haven't been updating lately, and I know I should have done. However I have succumbed to the power of exam time and the stress that comes with it . GYAAAHHH it's horrible. **

**Anyway review pleeeasse? I will pay you in FF updates ;;) Plus, ideas help me! But no flaming please and thank you:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I will do... MWAHAHAHHAHA... sorry, bit carried away...**

**Chapter 9**_  
><em>

_She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good,_

_She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood,_

_The stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like years,_

_Till now on the stroke of midnight,_

_Cold, n the stroke of midnight_

_The tip of one finger touched it!_

_The trigger at least was hers._

Time was ticking by excruciatingly. She couldn't say that it was slowly because fear was lining the pit of her stomach and the tension was twisting and eating away at it. Every second that passed she knew, brought him at least a step closer to death and he didn't even realize it. Haruhi began to lose her composure for what was it? The third or forth time that day? Her entire body racked with silent sobs and exhaustion; it ached for sleep but her mind would not surrender. _  
><em>

Haruhi mindlessly twisted her hands behind her slender back which was beginning to slump with weariness. Her delicate wrists were chaffing severely against the rope. The knots would not budge from her wrists. The brown-eyed girl gasped in the darkness as the rope broke through the raw skin of her lower arms. She heard rather than saw the three soldiers whip their heads around; the quiet crack of Mori's strained neck, the swish of Kaoru's fiery hair and the deep silent concern emanating from Honey's chocolate eyes coursed through her. She waited motionless and silent as the dead until their concern began to ebb and they resumed their duties.

As soon as their heads were turned, she quickly began to stretch her fingers again until she felt warm blood seeping over the pale digits from the open wounds. Haruhi pursed her lips and bit back a moan of pain at the friction of the rope on her bleeding cuts.

Kyoya sighed nonchalantly, reached into his coat pocket and fished around for the ring box there. He held his breath and his heart stopped in his chest when he couldn't feel it at first, but he exhaled deeply when he found it hidden amongst the supple velvet lining. He grasped it between his fingers before turning to his, now almost invisible, horse. The fine animal blinked it's wide eyes at the sudden stop and again as Kyoya petted it's neck. The horse whinnied softly to him, the warm air rising visibly into the sky, and pushed it's yielding muzzle into the other gloved chuckled and murmured to himself that he was becoming far too soft for a Shadow King.

Looping the reins over the horse's head and ears, the Shadow King then began to fumble with his left foot for his stirrup in the eerie moonlight which was only just peering between the grey clouds that hung like curtains in front of it.

He eventually triumphed and mounted, swinging his right leg in a smooth arc over the saddle and landing lightly. He organised himself, retaining the box in his hand the whole time, and urged his horse into a light trot. An invitation for warmth to re-enter both of their bodies.

By the time he and the his horse were sufficiently warmed both were beginning to pant and succumb to exhaustion. More than once Kyoya nearly fell out of the saddle, but he was born to ride and stabilised himself by instinct; even when more than half asleep. Only the thought of Haruhi at the end of his journey, and a promise he had yet to keep, kept him driven.

King Tamaki was restless; he had returned to his chambers not an hour before and fled with youthful abandon to his window which he flung open recklessly. The wind made the curtains billow up around him, shimmering gently in the moon's shine. His blond locks joined in; moonlight dancing with the curtains in a mad frenzy across his forehead and bright amethyst eyes. The sides of his lips peaked upwards into an evil smile; parting slightly to reveal white teeth that glimmered in the ghost-light; his usually playful expression and glittering eyes replaced with a murderous intent.

He strolled over to the corner of his broad room and dragged an intricately designed chair to the window. He pulled some of the sheets from his bed and rapped them around himself before curling up on the obviously oversized chair. The King waited eagerly and silently - aside from his manic, excited breathing - in the ever-cooling breeze of his window. He daydreamed about the sound of shots wringing out and the startled death cries as Kyoya toppled from his horse's back. His last whimpers echoing into the night as he lay bleeding helplessly on the highway. And with these satisfactory thoughts and the now frosty air whipping his face - which at any other point would have been considered uncomfortable - he began to drift slowly into slumber.

It was Kaoru's turn to check that the hyperactive tranny was still asleep in the kitchen chair downstairs. He rose quietly and tiptoed towards the door. It creaked open at his gentle pull; resisting only momentarily as though it too, was fatigued. He turned his head slightly so he could see Haruhi in the obscured light seeping into the small room; he saw her small figure silhouetted against the window, she was hunched over slightly and he could see the occasional tear drip down her cheeks. He sighed quietly as he turned his head forward again and stepped through the doorway. Kaoru shut the door swiftly and pressed his forehead to the closed door, as though he could send her soothing thoughts from his mind. Although he knew the attempt was futile and the effort wasted.

Exhaustion crawled it's way up his legs. Pulling him down, urging him to lie and rest his eyes. Nonetheless he staggered on down the hall and the small staircase; clutching the rope-banister firmly in his grasp so as to keep himself from tumbling.

The light from the kitchen fire made the corner at the bottom of the stairs, where you turned into the warmly lit room, seemingly crackle with the flames. They climbed their hellish way up the dark wooden walls so that when he stepped into the light he blackened the staircase.

The tranny was as they had left him; he was out-cold. His brunette locks fell about his face, moving with his reaming eyelids and faint breath. The dress he donned lay about him unflatteringly. After living with his mother - a seamstress - for so many years, had given him an eye for this kind of thing. Kaoru couldn't help to not only titter quietly about the workmanship and design but also took a brief moment to consider improvements. The dress could be brought up to style if some of the layers were pinned up around the bust and if it was tightened at the waist; it would also help give the tranny a distinctly more desirable figure.

The redhead hurriedly stepped towards the fire, covering the unwanted ground in less than a few long strides. Stretching his hands towards the fire, he began to warm them. The welcome heat crept through his hands, up his arms and spread itself around his body. Kaoru sighed in contented relief from the bitterly cold air that hung in the tranny's beloved daughter's bedroom from having the casement open for too long.

Kaoru gave himself a maximum of two minutes by the red flames before he forced himself to stand and head back to the stairs. The youngest soldier walked with a slouched posture back to Haruhi's room - figuring that there was no-one here to care anyway. However when he put his ghostly hand on Haruhi's door handle Kaoru straightened himself up proper, and flicked his fiery red hair away from his face before entering.

As he stepped into the room, and uncontrollable shiver ran down Kaoru's spine. His teeth desired to chatter, but he denied them. He looked towards Haruhi, her arms were bare in the piercing cold, and she was shaking horribly. Although Kaoru failed to tell if it was from the cold, the crying, or both.

Kaoru strode over to the cupboard in the corner of the room and pulled it open. He fumbled for something warm to put on Haruhi for a long minute. Then something yielded to his touch; soft and warm in the dark abyss. e gave it a yank out of the closet and it slid out easily. He held the thing up; it took on a rectangular shape. It as a towel, white in colour and made of a soft cotton material. Kaoru sniffed it, it smelt clean, and so the red-head nodded in approval to himself. The moon appeared from it's dark realm and lit up the room as Kaoru turned around. He was holding the towel against his face - relishing on the comfort of it. He opened his eyes to see Mori, Honey and Haruhi peering at him strangely.

Kaoru's cheeks flared to match his hair, and he hastily brought the towel from his face - embarrassed. The two older soldiers kept exchanging questioning glances before looking back to Kaoru. Even Mori's usual stoic expression betrayed him. It showed a look of slight shock, confusion, and a noticeable new awkwardness. Kaoru prayed silently for the darkness to descend upon them again, but no such luck came. So Kaoru turned to Haruhi, deciding to finish what he started. He offered her a sheepish smile. At this Haruhi turned her head away from him and faced the moon outside of the casement.

Kaoru sighed deeply and his shoulders heaved with the breath. He strode over to Haruhi and covered her gently with the towel. Surprise registered in her eyes, but she refused to acknowledge him further. In a final futile attempt, the dismissed and torn boy let his lips ghost over her freezing cheek. He hesitated there for a long moment before pulling away. When she didn't look at him, he returned to his post by the casement the brown haired girl was staring out of - gun at the ready.

The ostler crouched in the darkness, behind the stable door as he had been when he had first seen Kyoya. A musty smell drenched him all over, wafting soundlessly to his nostrils from the hay. Hikaru was quickly becoming proud of his patience; despite the excitement and tension building in and around him, the boy with the face of dust was seemingly calm on the outside.

The ostler became aware of a new presence at Haruhi's casement. He peered through the dark, and was able to faintly make out his 'twin brother' by the white moon that sailed on the grey clouds. There was nothing between them any more, where they used to be so close was just an empty gap for Hikaru. Kaoru had tried to write to him multiple times, to get them talking again, but Hikaru was disinterested. He had shut the door on his old life now, and he felt disinclined to let it creep back in through Kaoru.

He noticed the glint of the blade suspended above Kaoru's gun in the moonlight. Hikaru knew that his twin had also changed massively in the time they had been apart; however the younger had withheld his child-like dreams and old loves he had once had were dear to his heart - and the ostler knew that without a doubt he was there, as his brother and childhood companion. Then his thoughts moved back to the musket that Kaoru held at the ready.

'How many people have you callously murdered with that Kaoru?' Hikaru wondered, but he shrugged off the thought immediately, deciding that he really didn't want to know.

Haruhi welcomed the warmth of the towel draped across her bare shoulders and arms, but that was all. It offered nothing else to her; no comfort, no security, nothing.

* * *

><p>I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. AND I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER STILL ISN'T DONE, BUT I HAVE HONESTLY HIT A MIND BLANK : So I will try to update as soon as possible, but I do apologise if it's slow-going. Anyway, please review, with constructive criticism and ideas :D xxx


End file.
